mamottelollipopfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Event Is Too Stimulating?!
Summer Event Is Too Stimulating?! is the sixth overall chapter of the manga series Mamotte! Lollipop. Summary Hatsuka announces that it is time for this year’s special event, and asks those who are ready to participate to raise their hands. Everyone’s hands shoot up. Zero and Ichî ask what this event is, and Nina explains that it is a kimodameshi, and the female classmates add that if you confess your feelings to the person you like on the night of the kimodameshi, your relationship will be a success. Hearing this, Rokka rushes in and insists on participating so that she can confess to Ichî and then they will have a successful relationship. Nina asks Rokka when in the world she got there, and suddenly Sun and Forte appear as well, saying that they also want to participate! Forte claims that he was simply keeping an eye on his enemies, though Sun admits that the two actually just decided to stop by on their way home and bumped into them. Rokka adds that she isn’t going to let Nina have all the fun, and go simply states that he is required to follow Rokka wherever she goes. Zero and Ichî assure Nina everything will be fine, and outside in a floating boat are two contestants, Nanase and Yakumo, whose tracker is notifying them that the Crystal Pearl is in the area. Nanase doubts the tracker’s accuracy, but Yakumo tells him that it has to be correct. When Nina leaves the classroom, the signal disappears, Nanase saying that clearly the tracker must be broken. The two fear that another pair may have already retrieved the Crystal Pearl, and, noticing a flyer for the upcoming kimodameshi, Yakumo comes up with an idea. Later on at night, Hatsuka announces that everyone participating will randomly be paired with someone of the opposite sex. The goals, she explains, is to get to the roof. Rokka suggests to Ichî that they pair up, and it is pointed out that the teams are picked at random. Rokka, returning to her child form, goes up to Hatsuka, pleading her to let her be paired with Ichî. Hatsuka refuses, insisting that the draw is random. Rokka quickly loses her sweet demeanor, yelling at Hatsuka and demanding she do as she says. While Rokka is in the middle of her tantrum, Gô comes and picks her up, insisting her not to disturb Hatsuka. When Gô walks away, Hatsuka immediately runs over Nina, asking who he was. Nina explains to her that it is Gô, Rokka’s caretaker. Yôka sees where this is going, and explains to Nina that Hatsuka falls for people like Gô pretty easily. As Hatsuka internally dotes over how mature and cool Gô is, the participants tell Hatsuka to start the drawing. The drawing results paired Rokka and Forte, Zero and Sun, Nina and Ichî, and Gô and Hatsuka (who rigged the drawing so that she could be with him). Everyone except for Rokka and Forte seem to be content with their pair, Nina thinking about how she is lucky to be paired with Ichî. The first pair whose situation we look in on is Rokka and Forte. Hoping to determine whether or not the other contestants have the Crystal Pearl, Nanase and Yakumo plan to jump out dressed as ghosts and scare anyone who comes by. They jump out and scream “boo” at Rokka and Forte, who start screaming. Rokka flees to go find Ichî, but Forte runs after her, clinging onto her and begging that she stay with him. Rokka kicks Forte’s head and tells him that he can just stay and play with the ghosts, scolding him for having touched her. Rokka then runs off to find Ichî. Nanase and Yakumo comfort Forte, Nanase telling him not to let Rokka get to him and Yakumo saying that he understands how Forte feels, even though he clearly doesn’t. Forte tells them to stop trying to cheer him up. Sun and Zero are the next to come in, the two unsure of exactly what it is they are supposed to do now. Nanase and Yakumo see the two approaching and tell themselves not to let their emotions get the best of them this time. Once Sun and Zero are close enough, Nanase and Yakumo jump out and yell. This merits no reaction this time, Sun and Zero instead interested in their ghost outfits. Zero lifts up Nanase’s sheet, and Nanase tells him not to do that, adding that Zero is a pervert. Sun grabs a curtain and says that she wants to make a costume, too. The four end up sitting on the floor, Zero saying that he wants one, too. Nanase and Yakumo instruct Zero and Sun to make their own costumes, and when they are completed, the two put them on. All three yell “boo” at once for the fun of it. Yakumo and Nanase run away afterwards, Sun and Zero almost having convinced them that they were ghosts. Hatsuka and Gô are the next pair to come in, Hatsuka’s heart beating rapidly. She thinks to herself about how she rigged the drawing in order to get paired with Gô, but isn’t sure what to do next. Gô asks her if something is wrong, and Hatsuka swoons over him. Yakumo and Nanase, now determined to scare someone, jump out to scare Hatsuka and Gô, only to find that Hatsuka is currently trying to court Gô, the two of them at a scene which looks like a traditional Japanese date. Nanase and Yakumo’s attempts ultimately fail, neither Gô nor Hatsuka noticing them. Hatsuka asks Gô what his hobbies are, to which he replies that he enjoys tending to his bonsai. Hatsuka faints, saying that he is gorgeous as Gô wonders what she is referring to and Yakumo angrily shouts, demanding that someone pay attention to him. Ichî and Nina are the next to come through, Nina screaming in fright when she sees a ghost prop. Ichî points out that the prop is fake, but Nina says that she still thinks it’s scary. Ichî holds up the ghost prop, asking if she really thinks it is scary. Nina screeches, and Ichî apologizes, laughing. He offers his hand to Nina, who takes it. Nina thinks about Ichî and the rumor that if you tell someone that you like them at kimodameshi then they will return your feelings. She asks Ichî if he likes someone, quickly adding that she doesn’t mean to be presumptuous. Ichî tells her that there is no one he likes and that he is single, but then tells her that he is just kidding. Nina asks him which is it, and he tells her that he is serious. Just as Nina thinks of who it is she wants to confess to, one of the ghosts jumps out, startling her. She falls back, Ichî catching her, only to trip on konnyaku and fall on top of Nina, their faces only inches apart and moving closer. Suddenly Rokka appears, glaring daggers at Nina. She casts a spell, hitting both Ichî and Nina and preventing things from going any further and telling Nina that she will never let Nina kiss Ichî. A beaten Forte run over, scolding Rokka for leaving him. Suddenly Sun comes over, tackling Forte and sitting on top of him. Zero comes in immediately afterwards, joining Sun in jumping on top of Forte, who scolds him. Hatsuka and Go come in, wondering what is going on. Suddenly everyone is talking to one another, all of them distracted. Sun is hugging Forte, Hatsuka is asking Gô for his cell phone number (which he is confused by, thinking she said “cellar”), Rokka is trying to kiss a petrified Ichî, and Zero is showing Nina his ghost costume that he made. Nanase and Yakumo, still disguised as ghosts, look on in annoyance, yelling at them to all stop what they are doing. Suddenly Nanase and Yakumo’s radar goes off, informing them that the Crystal Pearl is in the area. They shout in surprise, everyone wondering what is going on and how they know about the Crystal Pearl. Nanase and Yakumo, bearing grins on their faces, take off their disguises, revealing themselves and making introductions. The two immediately notice Zero and Ichî are there, the two teams surprised to see one another. They ask each other what the others are doing there, to which they both reply that they are there to retrieve the Crystal Pearl, Zero mocking them for having taken so long. Nina notes that the two don’t get along, Yakumo confirming this for her. Yakumo takes out several tarot cards, he and Nanase telling Zero and Ichî that they are going to settle the score once and for all. The two teams begin throwing spells at each other, large explosions filling the room. Go tries to get Rokka away, though Rokka insists that she wants to say, Sun wants to participate as well, but Forte begs her not to, Nina is wondering what she should do, and Hatsuka is standing there in shock, wondering what in the world is happening. Suddenly one of the spells hits the light switch, shutting down the power and leaving everyone in the dark. Everyone becomes frusterated (except for Sun, who is laughing, and Rokka, who is frightened). Nanase and Yakumo, knowing that they are unable to do anything in the darkness, take their leave, wondering what they should do next. However, it turns out that Yakumo grabbed the wrong person, it is not Nanase with him, but Nina! Nina shouts for him to let go of her, and Yakumo becomes confused, wondering what is going on. He looks at Nina, and immediately asks her who she is, a smile on his face. Category:Mamotte! Lollipop Category:Chapters